User blog:Thefallen63/Da Best Cards in da game
So yeah, after baby insulted a few cards, i shall go with da flow and make a best cards list. Here we go 1. Zap Really, I almost forgot about this card! Royalbaby (thx!) reminded me in time for me to change this. My deck contains almost all of the cards on this list, and even though PEKKA (which was number one) is the staple of my deck, I don't know what I would do without Zap. It demolishes Goblin Gang, Skeleton Army , and Minion Horde (2 levels below), as well as supporting your PEKKA with spawners, like pesky Witch or Night Witch . So... I owe a lot to you Zap . 2. PEKKA Really, do I have to say anything? Things Pekka counters: Elite Barbarians, Golem, Giant, Royal Giant, Prince, Dark Prince, Hog Rider, Royal Ghost, Mega Knight, a lot more. (links for skeptics who want to prove me wrong) Basically, it re3ks anything singular shot or targets buildings. However, air units, spawners, and swarms destroy it, but who doesn't use Zap or Poison? 3. Dark Prince This is one of those cards that needs a nerf. Not a sheild damage nerf, a actual hitpoint nerf. It is a magician. Like, where did my goblins go? or spear goblins. (sorry) Skeleton Army vs. Dark Prince= DP one shot (or two. or four.) KO 4. Battle Ram This was an extremely hard choice for me because of its low health and one-time damage. However, the fact that it spawns Barbarians upon impact won it against Hog Rider. At tourney standard, the Ram takes out a good chunk of health from the tower, and if that was it, it might as well as be a common. However, waht makes it special is when two Barbarians pop out and shred your tower if you don't do anything about it. I don't care much for the Ram part, but the Barbarians? Danger! Danger! 5. Hog Rider This placed 4th because of the sheer amount of counters for it. (even though ram has a lot of counters as well). One thing why Hoggy is a real pain is because of its high health and hit speed. Even if a Pekka is down, it will still get a good 450 damage on the tower. and 450 damage can be win or not. 6. Bandit I've used Bandit before, and the fact that it is so versatile is why it made it on my list. The dash is what sets it apart. Basically, the dash makes it invincible to the troop's first attack, which is the fastest. Against Prince , the charge damage is useless. Bandit also hits quickly, and can take out a Prince if the Prince is lvl 3. Well, that is all for now. Answer this poll for your opinion on which card is the best. What is the best card in the game? Pekka Dark Prince Hog Rider Balloon Battle Ram Zap Mini Pekka Royal Ghost Mega Knight Bandit Princess Category:Blog posts